


I Know You Want To

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [35]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <strong>This is the conversation from </strong>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>inside</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <strong> the room between Ian and Mickey from yesterday’s fic. You can find that one <a href="http://ianxmickey-together.tumblr.com/post/85018432402/a-fic-a-day-in-the-month-of-may-day-seven">here</a>.</strong>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Want To

It was nearing mid afternoon and Ian was lazing on Mickey’s bed as the two of them chatted idly after a good long session. Ian had skipped school because everyone in Mickey’s house was going to be gone until at least the next day, except for Mandy but she would be at school. That gave them some time to be alone and not in the fucking freezer at the Kash ‘n Grab.

Ian sucked on a cigarette, his cheeks hollowing out and his lips puckering in a tight circle as Mickey watched him and smirked.

"You gotta be doing that on purpose." He said, holding his hand out for the smoke.

"Doing what?" Ian asked and Mickey just snatched the cigarette away from him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay fine." He said with a grin.

"Didn’t get enough before huh?" Mickey said with his own lips now sucking down the smoke and blowing it back out towards Ian.

He shrugged and Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"The fuck does that mean?" He asked.

"I don’t know, just thought…" He trailed off and Mickey reached up from his spot on the floor to punch him in the arm. "Hey! Fuck!"

"You got something to say then fuckin’ say it." Mickey said. 

"Just thought that we could have tried something different this time is all."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Well what you thinking?”

Ian looked down, locking Mickey’s eyes so he couldn’t get out. “Thought maybe you’d want to kiss me.”

"You are out of your mind Gallagher." Mickey said, turning away to stop Ian from seeing the expression on his face.

"Oh come on Mick, you’ve done it before." Ian teased, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, like twice." Mickey said, more of a mumble really.

"And what, you didn’t like it?" Ian asked, starting to get a little self conscious.

"No, I just…" He started, letting out a sigh, not really wanting to talk about any of it.

"What is it Mickey?" Ian asked, sitting up and scooting over to where Mcikey was sat on the floor against the bedside table.

"I just don’t do that." He shrugged.

"Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never really kissed anyone before?" Ian asked.

"Kissed you didn’t I?" Mickey grumbled, really done talking about it.

"Yeah, because you were jealous. Come on, I know you like it."

"I told you, I don’t do that." He repeated, annoyance creeping into his words.

"Maybe, but you want to." Ian said and Mickey looked up, his eyes giving away what his mouth wasn’t saying. "I want to do it again." Ian said, a little more force in his voice.

Mickey shook his head and as he looked away Ian slipped onto his knees and pulled Mickey’s face back towards him.

"It’s just you and me, Mick. What does it matter?" He said quietly.

"It’s not… I…" Mickey rubbed his forehead and moved out of Ian’s grip.

"You know, if you don’t know how, I could always show you." He teased and Mickey narrowed his eyes at him. "Just saying, I’ve done plenty of it."

Mickey held up his middle finger. “Fuck you.”

"Fuck you too." Ian said with a smile. "Come on Mick, you want to kiss me, I know you do."

Mickey ran his thumb along his bottom lip and stared down at Ian’s mouth like all he wanted to do was feel his breath hot against his own and taste him on his tongue.

Ian grabbed the back of his neck ad just held him there for a moment until Mickey was balling his shirt up in his hand, shoving Ian back into the side of the bed and pulling him in closer at the same time. Ian slipped his other hand down under the waistline of Mickey’s jeans, puling his hips towards him so Mickey was propped up on his knees.

Mickey was panting, his teeth now sinking into his lip where his thumb had just been, and Ian parted his lip as he breathed heavily and waited for Mickey to make a move.

He shoved Ian’s knees down so he was sitting flat and Mickey could straddle his hips, his fist beginning to press painfully into Ian’s chest. He could feel his heart pounding even through his chest and he didn’t know how the feel of someone’s beating heart could turn him on but Ian’s did, so he crashed his lips down in a closed mouth kiss that Ian was just dragging him further into.

He had never opened his mouth in a kiss before, and he didn’t even know if he wanted to, but the moment he felt Ian’s tongue swipe along the join of their lips his own were parted and Ian was inside him in a whole other way. He held Mickey against him, arching his hips up at the way Mickey tasted and the way his tongue was searching his mouth, like he was hungry, looking for something and never finding it. The muffled groans that were coming from him made Ian dizzy and he closed his eyes as he tried to take everything in.

Mickey pulled back a little, enough to let Ian gently take his bottom lip into his mouth and suck it gently before letting it go and repeating himself, over and over, with the tip of Mickey’s tongue darting out to taste him with each kiss.

You could ask him later and he would deny that he ever had his lips on Ian Gallagher, but for that moment he couldn’t force himself to stop. Even when his painfully hard cock was aching for more his lips were in control and they weren’t stopping.

He ground down his hips and Ian let out a fractured whimper before pushing him back and forcing him down to lie on his back while he blanketed him, their lips only breaking for a second.

Mickey’s hands were cupping Ian’s ass, pulling him down as his lips took a momentary breath before trailing down over his jaw.

"I knew you liked it…" He mumbled and Mickey shook his head a little.

"Only because it gets you to shut the fuck up for five minutes." Mickey panted, more than a little out of breath.

"If you keep doing that I might shut up more often." Ian said, nipping at Mickey’s neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I got better ways of shutting you up." He said, guiding his head roughly further down and Ian laughed but he didn’t argue.

He’d gotten his kiss, and he knew that Mickey wouldn’t be content with leaving it at that, not in the slightest.


End file.
